Bee and PuppyCat Part 1
"Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" is the first episode of Bee and PuppyCat. Synopsis Bee, a reluctant hero, becomes entangled in the adventures of a puppy (...or is he a cat?) as they travel between reality and the void of Fishbowl Space. Created by Natasha Allegri, character designer and storyboard artist for Adventure Time. We can neither confirm nor deny the autobiographical nature of Bee & Puppycat.Video Description Plot It begins with Bee waiting at a street corner for the light to change. She says that she was fired from a job at a pet store and that she wansd to J-walk but she wouldn't be able to afford a ticket. A police car is next to her and a police officer inside shakes his finger, saying "NO", before he eats a donut. Suddenly a ray of light shines above Bee and Puppycat falls on to Bee's umbrella, knocking both of them on the ground. She wonders to herself if Puppycat is a cat or a dog. Then it is shown in Bee's apartment with Puppycat sleeping on a pillow on the floor and Bee lying on her couch. Bee hits herself in the stomach with her retractable umbrella and gets up to answer her door. Deckard is outside, and they both say "Hi" awkwardly and blush when Bee opens it. Deckard says he heard about Bee getting fired and Bee babbles a little bit. Deckard starts to ask something and Bee hits him in the crotch with her retractable umbrella. Bee runs into her apartment immediately to get some "ice for his crotch" while Deckard sinks to the floor in pain. Bee shoves the "crotch ice" under the door and Deckard takes it. Bee's embarrassed blushing stopped and she opened the door to find Deckard left her a casserole. Bee has a dream starting with her falling in a dress, and different colored Puppycats popping out of her hair and dancing. They land on a crystal island in darkness and the Puppycats start to jump off. She asks where they were going as she grabs the last one to jump's paw. It scratches her wrists before it fell and rainbow ribbons come out. Bee asks why that made her feel so sad. The crystal island shatters right before Bee wakes up. She gets notification from her phone that she's late for a meeting at a temp agency. At the temp agency Bee has meeting alone with a temp agent who gets a phone call after briefly talking to Bee. He turns around on his chair and when he turns back, Bee has candy around her mouth. She stands up, and says "You took too long. Now your candy's gone. That's what happened," then she throws wrappers into the air and walks out of the room. Bee is back at her apartment and on the way there she took some stuff from the dumpster outside the pet store she used to work at (which closed) to give to Puppycat. Characters Major Characters * Bee * PuppyCat Minor Characters * Police Officer * Deckard * Temp agent * Ladybug * Turtle Production notes Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes